


Forgive Me, Cardinal

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Atonement Kink, Black Cassock Kink, Blow Job, Confession Scene Kink, Copia Is Much More Than What He Appears To Be, Dildos, Dom Copia, F/M, Hopefully this is a good story and not a lemon or pile of crap, Inappropriate Rosary Usage, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Original Fiction, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, penance kink, school girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: The Cardinal has a fantasy and you get to fulfill it in his private chambers.





	Forgive Me, Cardinal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cardi centered tale in this series and I hope I did good with it... Especially at making him a rather commanding and sure of himself Dom safely within his rooms.
> 
> Italian used is translated in the end notes.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and unintentional, period. *

You were staring into the bathroom mirror, applying a little more rouge before you fluffed the bows on your pigtails one last time. Adjusting your black grucifix tie, you smoothed down your white, button-down blouse and your indecently short, black watch plaid pleated skirt before running your hands up your black over-knee socks, making sure everything was in place. Admittedly, you felt ridiculous in this getup, but you'd agreed to act out one of Copia's fantasies tonight and you were committed.

 

Leaving the bathroom, you walked towards the bed. Your heels made clicking noises on the hardwood floor as you came to stand in front of Copia who was seated on the edge. He was clad in  black cassock, looking delicious, though you had to suppress a grin at the rosary wrapped around his hand.

 

His gaze swept over your body with undisguised hunger in his rapidly darkening eyes. Going with your instinct, you knelt down at his feet, keeping your legs closed and making sure that your skirt was covering as much as possible.

 

With lowered eyes, you said softly, "Bless me Cardinal, for I have sinned. It has been three weeks since my last confession."

 

You heard Copia gulp at the picture you presented.

 

“Tell me your sins, mio dolce.”

 

Biting your lip, to stop yourself from laughing, you took a deep breath before saying, “I've been having sinful thoughts, Cardinal.”

  
“Tell me about them so you may unburden your soul.”

 

Giving him a sultry look from under your lowered lashes, you elaborated, “I’ve been having... indecent fantasies about a figure of authority.”

 

“Who have you been thinking of?”

 

“You, Cardinal,” you breathed. “I've thought about you at night and... and...”

 

“And what?”

 

“I touched myself, wishing it were you.”

 

Since his crotch was in your line of sight, you saw a tenting beginning under his skirts at your confession.

  
Making a show out of moistening your lips, you went on, “I’ve cum with your name on my lips every night for the past week.”

 

Copia swallowed a groan at that.

 

“I'm so sorry, Cardinal,” you whispered, “but when I'm fingering myself all I can think of is what you would feel like inside of me.”

 

“Fanculo!” he muttered under his breath.

 

“I just can't help myself,” you said. “Please help me atone for my sins.”

 

“I will forgive you, bellezza,” Copia said solemnly, sounding a little hoarse. “But in order to earn His forgiveness, you need to do exactly as I say.”

 

Looking into his eyes, while keeping your head lowered submissively, you asked, “Yes, Cardinal. I'm yours to command.”

 

Bending down to pull a box out from under the bed, he opened it to reveal an assortment of toys. He selected a decently sized dildo and wordlessly set it down in front of you.

 

“I will tell you how to touch yourself and you will follow my orders but you won't be allowed to cum.”

 

Keeping eye contact with him, you slowly slid your hand up your thigh and let it snake beneath your skirt

 

“Take off your panties and hand them to me.”

 

“I'm not wearing any, Cardinal,” you admitted with a wicked smirk.

 

Copia swallowed thickly and dropped his hand between his thighs, rubbing his straining bulge.

 

“Spread your knees.”

 

You shuffled until your legs were opened as widely as possible while still kneeling. Below your skirt, you circled your slit with your index finger.

  
“Draw up your skirt with one hand.”

 

You kept up your ministrations as you slowly pulled up your skirt, revealing your flushed pussy to his gaze as you waited for further instructions.

 

“Now trace your cunt, but, do not touch your clit.”

  
Softly, you rubbed back and forth over your folds, spreading your wetness as you observed Copia watching you.

 

“Circle your clit.”

 

Your breath sped up as you carefully rubbed around your engorged nub, desperate to actually touch it.

  
“Insert a finger into your cunt.”

 

A rush of wetness met your finger as you followed his order, pushing until your knuckles met your folds.

 

“Fuck yourself with it.”

 

You softly rocked your hips as you pushed in and out of your pussy. The way he was focused on your finger vanishing inside you made you pant as your arousal intensified.

  
“Push a second finger into yourself.”

 

As you did, he quickly unbuttoned the bottom his cassock and opened it, freeing his cock and began to fondle himself slowly. You whimpered at the sight, picking up the pace of your fingers. It felt impossible not to touch your clit, but Copia hadn't allowed you to do so yet. Biting your lip, you curled your fingers inside yourself as you stimulated your g-spot.

 

“Look at you,” he purred as he stroked himself. “Il mio sporco tesoro. I can see your hard nipples, but you knew that, didn't you? That's why you didn't wear any underwear. Are your fingers coated in your wetness?”

 

“Yes, Cardinal,” you moaned. “May I please touch my clit?”

 

“Non ancora,” he snapped. “Add another finger.”

 

You moaned loudly at his sharp tone, complying with his order. The stretch of having three fingers inside yourself made you whimper. You wanted nothing more than to rub yourself to orgasm but you knew you weren't allowed to.

 

“Più veloce.”

 

A breathy groan escaped your lips at the obscene sound of your wet cunt being filled by your fingers. Speeding up, your cheeks started to heat up as the sound got louder. Despite not stroking your clit, the coil in your abdomen grew tighter and tighter. Masturbating in front of Copia had turned you on so much that you thought you might even be able to cum without clitoral stimulation.

 

“Fermare,” he commanded.

 

You mewled in disappointment but stilled your movement.

 

“I want you to pull your fingers out, take my cock into your mouth and impale yourself on that dildo.”

 

Inhaling sharply, you pulled your fingers out and shuffled forward on your knees while picking up the dildo.

 

You let go of your skirt as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. Rubbing the dildo back and forth over your weeping cunt, you positioned it at your entrance and guided the head inside as you licked Copia's throbbing length.

 

He covered your hand and moved his cock over your lips, painting them with pre-cum. Sticking out your tongue, you circled his head, tasting his salty essence.

 

“Bene mio caro,” he murmured as he grabbed the back of your head, applying pressure to guide you down on him. “I want you to bury that dildo in your cunt.”

 

You were drooling all over him as he forced you to swallow his length. Whimpering around him, you slowly lowered yourself onto the toy. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough for Copia's liking since his other hand clamped down on your shoulder and pushed. With a cry, you sank down the whole way. Your hips bucked as you adjusted to the girth.

 

Copia kept a firm grip as he dictated your pace, making you bob your head in his lap. You choked and spluttered whenever he slid himself into your throat.

 

“Hold that toy steady,” he grunted out. “I want you to fuck yourself at the same pace you're swallowing my dick.”

 

You placed your hands around the base of the dildo as you penetrated yourself, bouncing on the toy as you sucked his cock. The dildo's unforgiving hardness stimulated your g-spot just so, threatening to make you cum. In response, you slowed the pace of your bouncing in an effort to minimise the friction.

 

Copia must've noticed that you were getting close, because he said, “You better keep up the pace and don't you dare cum.”

 

He made you swallow his entire length as you resumed your previous pace.

 

“Questo è tutto, continua così.”

 

Your walls began to flutter and you tried to think of anything except sex, but with the toy stroking your cunt and your lips around Copia's hard cock, you weren't successful.

 

“Fermare.”

 

His command made you feel relieved and frustrated at the same time. You were desperate to cum but since you weren't big on spankings as punishment, you were also grateful that you hadn't peaked yet lest he'd punish you with n ass beating.

 

Copia grabbed your pigtails and pulled you off his dick. Gasping, you drew in deep breaths before closing your eyes, trying to calm down.

 

“Get on the bed,” he purred. “On your hands and knees. And leave the toy in.”

 

Your heart was racing as you assumed the position he wanted. You heard him rummage around in the box of toys before he climbed up behind you and reached around to take off your cross tie before unbuttoning your blouse far enough that your tits hung free. He pinched your hard nipples, making you moan at the pressure before shrieking loudly as he put a clamp onto one. Before you'd gotten used to it, he fastened the second one on your other bud. You were breathing heavily as you tried to get accustomed to the pain.

 

After giving both clamps a tug that had you sobbing, he let his palms stroke down your sides before he flipped the skirt up over your arse. He pumped the dildo a few times in and out which served to make you moan once more as the pleasure was heightened by the pain in your nipples before he tossed the toy aside. Positioning himself behind you, he guided his cock to your cunt and slid slowly inside, groaning at the tightness around his member.

 

Once he was sheathed, he stilled inside you so he could slide the rosary over your head. With the cross lying on your back, he grabbed your hips and adjusted the angle of his cock, making him slip that extra bit deeper. You felt like you were stuffed to the brim, clenching down on him in response.

 

Then he started moving and you moaned at the way he seemingly stroked every nerve ending inside your snatch. A sheen of sweat was coating your body as he fucked you with long, deep strokes that had you panting instantly. The sound of his clothed groin slapping against your bare ass was almost embarrassing.

 

“Questo è tutto,” he groaned. “Prendilo come il mio dolce.”

 

Knowing that he was still clothed somehow made his exclamation that much filthier which turned you on even more. Your breath got cut off as Copia grabbed the rosary and used it to make you arch and meet each thrust as he started fucking you harder, ramming his cock into you mercilessly. Your body was assaulted with contradicting sensations as your cunt was being pleasured while the weight of the clamps on your swinging tits sent pain through you.

 

Copia was grunting and moaning loudly as he used you. The sounds of his pleasure increased your arousal and soon you found yourself approaching orgasm again. You sobbed and mewled, letting your head drop as you focused on not allowing yourself to reach completion. Copia granted you a few seconds to gather yourself as he stilled while being deep inside you. When your cunt stopped fluttering around him, he pulled on the rosary again as he resumed riding you.

 

“Is this what you have been fantasizing about?” he growled.

 

“Yes, Cardinal,” you bit out.

 

“Is better than you imagined?”

 

“Yes, Cardinal! So much better!”

 

He tutted disappointingly. “Too bad you won't be allowed to cum, then.”

 

You cursed under your breath. If Copia was really going through with this you were going to be so frustrated.

 

His thrusts became faster, hitting all the right spots inside you perfectly. You were moaning and panting desperately as you tried to hold off your orgasm. He was getting close, though. With the way he stretched you, you could feel how his cock started to twitch. Copia placed an arm around your hips and pulled you upright by tugging on the rosary. As your back hit his chest, the angle of his cock changed. His tip was now being ground against your cervix. You tipped your head back, laying it against his shoulder and shivered as he moaned directly into your ear. His hot breath stirred the fine hairs at the nape of your neck and it was almost your undoing.

 

Grunting heavily, he suddenly pushed you forward, pulling out of you as you sprawled out in front of him on your hands and knees once more. Judging by the sounds, he was jerking himself off. He moaned your name as he came all over your ass.

 

Your heart was racing as you tried to regain your breath. Copia began stroking the back of your thigh softly as he came down from his high.

 

“I think we can consider your penance served,” he said hoarsely, making you laugh weakly. “Stay like that.”

 

You were still unbearably high-strung so you snaked a hand to your clit but Copia batted it away as he pulled your arse higher and put his mouth on you. Crying out at the feeling, you pushed your hips back against him. He slid two fingers inside you as he sucked on your clit. It took mere seconds for him to finish you off after you'd been on the edge for so long.

 

While you were still spasming, he freed your nipples from the clamps, prolonging your climax as the blood rushed back into your abused flesh, leaving behind a pulsing sensation to the beat of your heart.

 

You were wheezing and about to collapse.

 

“Let's get you out of these clothes, mio caro,” Copia murmured as he wiped his cum off of you.

  
You flopped onto your back and undid your hair as he took off your heels and rolled down the over-knee socks before unzipping the skirt and pulling it down your legs.

 

“Grazie for indulging me, mio amato,” he said as he kissed his way up your stomach before soothing your nipples with his tongue.

 

You hummed and smiled at him after he gave you a kiss.

 

“I'm sure you'll return the favor soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So readers... Did I do good with making our Cardi a confident, sexy Dominant?
> 
> Translations provided by Google Translate. (Edited one tiny bit of Copia's dialogue after checking a wrong term in the original sentence.)
> 
> mio dolce = my sweet  
> fanculo = fuck  
> bellezza = beauty  
> non ancora = not yet  
> più veloce = faster  
> fermare = stop  
> bene mio caro = good my dear  
> guesto è tutto, continua così = that's it, keep it up  
> questo è tutto, prendilo come il mio dolce = that's it, take it my sweet  
> grazie, mi amato = thank you, my beloved


End file.
